1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nasal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant nasal suction apparatus wherein the same is arranged for extraction of mucus and the like from an infant's nasal passageways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infants and small children are subject to nasal infection and blockage. Various mechanical type operative vacuum devices are provided in the prior art. Such a device is exemplified in Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,768 setting forth the construction of an ear syringe to effect vacuum through a forwardly positioned nozzle utilizing a squeeze-type bulb construction.
Rossi U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,101 sets forth an apparatus utilizing a further example of a squeeze chamber that is manually depressed for creating pneumatic action and suction through a forward nozzle.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,668 is a further example of a manually operated syringe bulb construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant nasal suction apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in removing blockage and obstruction from a nasal passage of an infant and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.